Ne viens pas
by saraweir
Summary: Une journée qui devait être parfaite. Mais rien ne l'est, n'est-ce-pas?


NE VIENS PAS.

Assis dans le noir, un homme se tient la tête entre les deux mains. Sur une chaise, dans la cuisine, il est prostré, abattu. Ce soir, il attend sa petite amie, celle-là même qu'il voulait demander en mariage encore deux heures auparavant, celle qu'il va à présent quitter. Son père l'avait pourtant prévenu, « ne te fais pas d'illusion, mon fils, une femme, un jour, te briseras le cœur ». Mais voilà, il avait fait une erreur, il était tombé amoureux, pas elle…

Dans la pénombre de son appartement, Josh Davison a parfaitement conscience qu'il vit les pires heures de sa vie. Le pire c'est qu'il ne peut même pas la haïr, il l'aime trop, et puis ce n'est même pas de sa faute, elle n'a pas voulu ce qui lui arrive. Le visage fatigué, les yeux luisants, il se remémore cet instant où tout s'est détruit autour de lui. Le moment devait pourtant être l'un des plus heureux de sa vie. Après plus de quarante heures d'une garde interminable, il s'était arrêté à une bijouterie, celle devant laquelle Kate c'est un jour arrêté, un sourire aux lèvres. L'arrêt avait été bref, elle avait sans doute cru qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais Josh était un homme attentif, un homme amoureux. Légèrement tremblant, il avait franchi le seuil, un sourire impatient aux lèvres. Immédiatement après son entrée, une charmante vendeuse au doux nom de Victoria lui avait proposé ses services, un peu désolée de ne pas avoir un homme comme ça pour elle, elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il cherchait exactement : « la bague » lui avait-il répondu. Toujours nerveux, Josh écoutait attentivement les conseils de la vendeuse, jusqu'à entendre cette phrase, une phrase a priori banale, marrante même, mais ça avait été la phrase se trop.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime le plus ? A part vous, je veux dire ! »

Malgré le ton joyeux, l'air enjoué, Josh s'était figé. Ce que Kate aimait le plus ? Son travail, évidemment. Mais la véritable réponse, celle au-delà des apparences, était beaucoup plus douloureuse. Kate Beckett aimait Richard Castle, plus que tout, plus que lui, donc. Le cœur serré, au bord de la crise d'angoisse, Josh prenait conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas demander à la jeune femme de partager sa vie avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas.

- « Monsieur, vous avez un problème ? »

Castle, encore et toujours, il faudrait qu'un jour, toutes les questions qu'on lui pose arrêtent de n'avoir une réponse que part ces six lettres. Un simple mot peut faire si mal, toutes ses implications, encore plus…

Le jeune homme, détruit, se retrouva sur sa moto sans même savoir comment, il réussit par miracle à retourner chez lui. Il y avait ouvert une bière qu'il n'avait pu porter à ses lèvres. Quelques temps plus tard, des heures ? des mois ? il ne pourrait pas le dire, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Se découpant dans l'ombre, la silhouette de la jeune détective lui arracha presque un sourire, dire qu'il avait renoncé à une partie de sa vie pour elle. Il avait refusé toutes les missions à l'étranger qu'on lui avait proposé depuis Hawaï, pour rien

- Josh ?

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Kate le toucha bien malgré lui, elle était attachée à lui, il aurait presque préféré qu'elle se fiche totalement de lui. Mais Kate n'était pas comme ça.

- Ca va ?

- Non.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je pars Kate.

- Quoi ? Mais où ? En mission ?

- Non, je pars, loin de toi.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Bien sûr que si.

Josh se leva enfin de sa chaise, une larme d'impuissance au coin de l'œil.

- Tu l'aimes, Kate.

Il constata, soulagé, qu'elle ne jouerait pas à l'idiote. Tous deux savaient de qui il était question. Elle baissa le regard à son tour.

- Je suis désolée.

- Au fond, j'ai toujours su que ça finirait comme ça. J'ai toujours su que tu me briserais le cœur, mais j'ai voulu y croire. J'ai voulu croire que t'aimer comme un fou, de toutes mes forces, suffirait à te faire oublier cet écrivain. C'était totalement idiot, rien ne me fera t'oublier, on oublie jamais ceux qu'on aime.

- Josh…

- Ne dis rien, s'il te plait…

En dépit de toute la douleur que lui infligeait cet acte, il déposa ses mains sur les joues de sa bien-aimée.

- Je voudrais simplement savoir une chose.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Non, ce que je veux c'est Castle qui l'a. Juste, s'il n'avait pas été là, si tu ne l'avais jamais rencontré, tu aurais pu m'aimer ?

- Je l'aurai fait, sans aucun doute.

- Merci.

Ils restèrent encore un moment dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

- Je voudrais que tu partes maintenant, s'il te plait.

- J'aurai voulu…

- Kate, s'il te plait.

Une larme dévalant finalement sa joue, la jeune femme déposa son double des clés sur la table avant de se diriger vers la porte. A sa suite, Josh releva la tête.

- Promets-moi une chose.

- Oui ?

- Ne perds plus de temps. Personne ne pourra vous séparer.

D'un hochement de tête, elle confirma douloureusement.

- Sois heureuse, Kate.

La porte se referma sur ses mots et Kate ne put retenir un sanglot en entendant retentir un violent coup de poing dans le mur, suivit d'un cri déchirant.

Et s'il existait au monde une promesse qu'elle se jurait de tenir, s'était celle faite à cet homme. Elle ne perdrait plus de temps! Plus jamais elle ne ferait subir ça à quelqu'un !


End file.
